


Used to be Mine

by tyrionlannistre



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionlannistre/pseuds/tyrionlannistre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is unhappy about Barry and Patty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for boniferhasty! ^_^
> 
> Posting without re-reading it, so pardon any and all typos/grammar mistakes. Thank you!!

Jealous!Iris with pettiness and some WA smut to go with it for the lovely, beautiful boniferhasty’s birthday. ^_^

Iris can’t quite place where the feeling comes from, but something nasty and possessive stirs in her stomach when she catches sight of Barry and Patty together.

The problem isn’t so much Patty, who is all too sweet and pure for the darkening times in Central City. No, the problem is the way her hand touches Barry’s shoulder, and an even bigger problem still is how Barry reciprocates her attention with a lingering hand of his own at her lower back.

It isn’t a new thing for Barry to have interest in other women. He’s dated plenty of girls. There was Becky and Linda and that brief month with a girl in college - girls that Iris knew wouldn’t work out for Barry in the end. And perhaps the biggest problem in this entire situation is the potential of Patty sticking around longer than anyone else before her. 

“Canoodling in a professional space,” Iris mutters under her breath. “The indecency of some people.”

Linda says nothing from beside her, evidently busy sorting through the various articles they were tasked with, but snorts anyway.

“We already gave Singh what he asked for so why is CCPD here?” Iris continues. The stack of papers nip sharply on her finger, a harmless sting compared to that of seeing Patty’s lips brush over Barry’s.

“They’re cute,” Linda remarks, and Iris tries to convey with a glare at how unwelcome Linda’s opinion is. Mostly because Iris knows that she’s right. They’re so stupidly cute together.

“Well, they can be cute where people don’t have jobs to do.”

It’s hard to not look away from them from time to time. And when Barry finally catches her eyes over the line of Patty’s shoulders, Iris can only offer a half-hearted smile that makes Barry frown. Iris would never admit aloud that she takes great pleasure in his look of concern, that even with an arm around his girlfriend, Barry is worrying about her.

So she’ll enjoy in the privacy of her own mind, even if it is just a little bit petty.

*

She hears that Barry and Patty got into a fight, their first big fight. Iris has spent so much time avoiding the two of them that she’s unsure whether they’re deep enough in the relationship that it’s something they can bounce back from.

“Was Barry mad mad, or just - mad?” Iris shrugs, doing her best to appear uninterested, but Joe glances sideways at her, all too knowing and thankfully saying nothing about it.

“You could ask him yourself,” Joe tells her. He’s leaning against the counter, arms crossed and a mug in his hand. Iris trusts that the conversations they have in the safe walls of their kitchen stays between them, that not his partners, not Cisco and Caitlin, not Barry will find out if she doesn’t want them to.

Yet Iris can’t bring herself to confess to him that she doesn’t want to talk to Barry about his relationship.

As though reading her thoughts, her father hums. “Mm, either that or he’ll come running to you for advice either today or tomorrow. Sweetheart, you’ll have to come to terms with them eventually.”

She’s his best friend, and best friends don’t behave as she has been lately. She thinks for Barry’s sake, she can talk to him about his problems and even come to accept Patty in his life. Better sooner than later.

Or never, Iris decides the next morning when she sees the golden pair walking hand-in-hand into the precinct.

“I’m going to be late for work,” Iris says, kissing her father on the cheek and ignoring the quirk of his brow. “Plenty of writing that needs to be done, and Linda is waiting for her coffee.”

She’s off before Barry reaches her, and she greets them with a brisk (but polite enough), “Morning, Barry. Patty,” on her way out.

Barry’s eyes are on her back, burning hot and hard after her, and this time, she doesn’t mask the enjoyment of his attention. Pettiness be damned.

*

Friday nights are usually booked, with either company parties, drinking with friends, or adventures with Linda. Tonight, though, Iris has a date; a bottle of wine, home-cooked dinner, and Marlon Brando.

Her dad is supposed to be working late and then joining his men for drinks. It comes as a complete surprise, then, that halfway through On the Waterfront, there’s a knock on the door.

“I broke up with Patty,” is the first thing out of Barry’s mouth as soon as the door swings open. He stands in the doorway looking part dejected with eyes rimmed red and very much angry.

Iris blinks at him, unsure about what it is she’s supposed to say, and then follows with a lame, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

It sounds like an accusation and an invitation for another kind of conversation entirely. One that Iris is ill-prepared for.

“Of course, Barry,” Iris starts, only she realizes she has nothing else to add to that lie. She bites her lip, near piercing it with her shaky nerves, and thinks it better to be honest instead. “Look, it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing for me to see you two dating.”

Barry scoffs and shakes his head. “You made your choice, Iris! I didn’t push you this way or that way after Eddie. You made the choice to put us on hold.”

Iris feels the beginnings of her own anger boiling. “Do not make me your scapegoat for a failed relationship. It is not my fault you and Patty didn’t work out.” 

“All you had to do was be happy for me,” Barry’s jaw clenches tightly. He takes a step forward into the house, but Iris refuses to back away from him despite the frustrated tears that gather at her eyes. He is not going to fault her for a decision that he made again. 

“Were you happy for me when I was with Eddie?” Iris challenges.

“I tried to be. But you,” Barry mumbles, his tone on the verge of a hiss. “You didn’t even bother with Patty. What did you expect me to do - wait another fifteen years for you?”

“Yes! You should have waited, Barry!” Iris answers without thinking. Because I was ready to wait for you too. Her answer sounds selfish alone, and she wouldn’t blame Barry at all if he turned on his heel and left her right there.

But even as taken aback as he looks, his face softens and the anger falls from his expression. His words come in a whisper that she strains to hear when he says, “All you had to do was ask.”

Then he’s there, right before her with his hands on her face pulling her in for a kiss. She accepts it greedily. Each press of his lips on hers is sweet and quenching, and she curses herself for not having asked him for this sooner.

Barry angles his mouth to perfectly fit hers, and his tongue passes with such finesse that she wonders how much practice he might have had with Patty. When his hands move down to grip the curve of her bottom in the same needy, possessive way she craves to touch him, she files all thoughts of Patty with the names of their pasts.

“All you had to do was ask, Iris,” Barry repeats between a kiss to her lips, another to her brows and her forehead and to her lips again.

She wants to ask for more and give as much in return. The second her suggestion to go up to her room leaves her lips, Barry kicks the door shut behind him and zips them upstairs.

It takes little time for Iris to pull her sweater over her head, and after assuring Barry enough times that yes, this is something she badly wants and is okay with, she gets his clothes off too.

While she’s spent countless times reaching her own pleasure to thoughts of Barry, Iris never really thought about what Barry might be like in bed. She imagined his arms and the hard planes of his chest. She wondered of his body over hers, and even better, under hers. She thought of his eyes - pretty green eyes framed by unfairly long lashes - and how they could set her body aflame with his shameless admiration.

And those eyes peek up from between her legs, a sight that causes an unbearable ache to where he means to taste her.

“Barry - ” She’s not sure what she wants to say, but it’s lost on her when his tongue grazes the wet heat at her center. Her toes curl over his back, and they dig further into the skin with each lick and suck and twist of his mouth.

Her moans are shameless and loud until Barry gets her to a peak, and then she’s shaking and twitching around his fingers, thighs squeezing tightly around his head.

For the first time that night, there’s a smile on Barry’s face. A full, broad smile that should not be as endearing with his mouth so wet. The corners of her mouth lift and mirror his anyway, and she curls into the warmth of his body when he lays beside her.

His thumb rubs absently along her spine. All Iris wants to do is wrap herself around him and keep him there with her so that no one might take him away this time.

"If you ask me to wait twenty, forty, fifty years, I will,” Barry says after several moments.

Iris smiles into his shoulder. “We’d be getting senior discounts at that point.”

Barry shrugs under her. “I think you’d still be beautiful,” and adds with a cheeky grin that Iris want to smack off, “Or I can always time travel my way back to when you were.”

She wacks his chest, and aims another for good measure, but Barry pulls her on top of him with a laugh and pleads his mercy. It’s easy, so easy for them to fall back into comfort, this rare familiarity and ease that she knows few people to have.

“I’m tired of waiting,” Iris says, leaning down to kiss him fully. His arms come around her, and to her satisfaction, she feels him growing hard. She rolls her hips against him and adds, “We should start doing.”


End file.
